


One Night Stand

by BrownTown69



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Sex, Apex Legends, BDSM?, Blood, Blood As Lube, Choking, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Missionary, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Anita, Trans Female Character, Trans Rampart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownTown69/pseuds/BrownTown69
Summary: Ramya is leaving from work late at night when she gets into a small car wreak. Luckily she meets up with an unknown person close by that willingly helps her out. But what P doesn’t know is that’s she about to have the time of her life...or will she
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Rampart | Ramya Parekh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped up in my head that I thought was interesting. This is also my first story on here so it could be a bit trashy

“I will see you next week!” Ramya happily said as she clocked out. She hugged one of her co-workers goodbye. Ram has been working at a corporate office for a popular clothing brand for about a year now and has been enjoying every bit of it.

She walked out the office building to the car garage where she saw a few cars left. Then she saw her beautiful baby sitting in the same parking spot. Her lamborghini, BB, she named cause it sounds like “baby”. The car was a matte hot pink and some of the interior was as well. She happily hopped in and dragged her hand across the dashboard, and then the stirring wheel. She loved this car and worked her ass off for it too. She couldn’t imagine what she would do or be without this luxury.

While driving her way home there was construction going on. It was the main road she always takes but she had to take a detour down another road. She’s never driven down this road. It was oddly paved and had no lines separating the lanes.

“This is crazy...I hope I don’t get lost” she said to herself worried and annoyed at the same time.

She decided to focus her attention on her phone that was posted on the dash by a magnet. For one second, she looked up and saw a dead animal on the road. She quickly swerved off the road, thinking she would still be okay. But instead she ended up hitting a tree on the side of the road.

Ramya was okay. Thank God. She quickly got out the car and saw that there was a pretty good size dent right on BB from the car hitting the tree. Parekh was heart broken. She looked down the road to see if any cars were coming. After not seeing anything come, she pulled out her phone to call for help. Before she could dial she heard rustling in the trees in front of her. Quickly, she moved in the car and pulled out a Desert Eagle she had in the back of her seat. She saw light gleam through the leaves and out came and fairly tall black woman.

“Hey, woah...are you okay?” she asked turning off her flashlight since there were street lights. Then focused her attention on Parekh’s car.

Parekh backed up and held the gun up “Don’t come near me. I’ve hit plenty people with this and you can be added to the list”.

The black woman chuckled at her and put her flashlight away in her jacket pocket. Then she cleared her throat.

“I’m here to help you. I can go back to my house and get my truck to tow your car. I’ve done this before. I could help you out with this in the morning. My names Anita” she said lowly holding her hand out for Parekh to shake.

Parekh looked over at her. She wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. Then she had on some sweats and sandals with no socks on. Looks like she threw on something to see what was going on outside her place.

Parekh’s grip on the gun loosened and she threw the gun to the back seat of BB. She held her hand out and shook hands with Anita.

“Parekh or P, whatever you want..”.

Anita smiled and disappeared back into the woods. After a few minutes she heard a truck engine and in time a black truck came down the road from behind her. She saw Anita’s reflection through the mirrors. The truck backed up inline with the lamborghini. Anita hopped out her truck and took out a rope and a couple of hooks from the tailgate.

Parekh watched the woman attach the vehicles together. And she also took the time to look at Anita, to see if there was anything off about her. But Parekh found nothing wrong. But she also didn’t know if she could trust this woman either. Like come on, the lady just walked out the forest. Well, if she lives close by she has all the reason to come out to see what’s up.

“Okay, go ahead and put your car in neutral so we can get this thing moving. Once you do that you can hop in my passenger if you want or just stay in yours” Anita smiled and licked her lips.

Parekh did as Anita said and fixed at her car. After she did that she decided to ride with Anita in her truck. So Parekh locked her car doors and turned to walk to the passenger side. Anita opened the door for her and helped her inside since the truck was pretty high up.

After a while, they pulled up to a house. It looked pretty decent and not suspicious. It had a few windchimes on the outside and a cat sitting in a chair that was outside as well. She got out the truck and watched Anita unhook her car from her truck.

“So, since this is a bed and breakfast thing, where am I sleepin?” P asked Anita who was unlocking the door to her house. All she heard was Anita huff and smile. Parekh was about to repeat herself but Anita interrupted.

“Just come on in. Make yourself at home” Anita led Parekh inside the house. P insisted and walked in. The house still wasn’t suspicious in sight. It smelled nice in there. There was a fire going on in the living room and it made the house smell like the wood it was burning off of. The cat from outside came in and rubbed itself around P’s legs then it ran away. Everything in here was forest themed and it was very calming in there.

“I could get you some clothes to rest in if you don’t mind?” Anita asked.

P shook her head “Nah, I’ll wear what I have on under this. Thank you though, very sweet of you”.

Anita shrugged her shoulders and walked down a hallway. While she was gone, Parekh stared to strip out her business clothes she still had on. What she had on left was a tank top and the pair of shorts she’d wear to help hold up her dress pants.

She was folding her clothes when she heard a sound come from the kitchen that was close by. She turned around and saw Anita leaning against the door frame that connected the kitchen and living room. She had a smirk across her face and was eating pizza off of a plate.

Parekh didn’t react. She just looked back at Anita. She was looking so hard that she noticed that Anita had a pretty good sized bulge showing through her sweats she had on. This made her cock twitch in excitement.

“No way she’s trans too..” P thought. This made her happy but then it made her feel wrong to be looking down that way.

Parekh quickly diverted her eyes and looked away “Sorry..”.

Anita frowned and threw away the plastic plate she was eating off of.

“For what? Looking? Hun you can look all you want, cause I’ve been looking too. You’re gorgeous”.

So many things went through P’s mind at once that she didn’t know how to react. This wasn’t happening. Anita walked close to Parekh and put her hand over P’s bulge that was showing through her shorts. She jerked back and moaned softly at Anita’s touch. Her stroking her cock was getting her very hard and she was wondering what this female she just met would do to her.

“You got some length under there...but not as much as me” Anita laughed at what she said. She put her hand in Parekh’s shorts and stroked her more so she could feel what she was getting herself into. Parekh shuddered and moaned more. She pulled the waist band down and her cock sprung up as hard as it could be. Anita smiled at her and got on her knees.

Parekh prepared herself, knowing that Anita was probably more experienced than her. Parekh gasped at the warmth around her shaft as Anita slowly sucked, holding on the base. Anita speed up and slowed down at different times and every now and then she would lift P’s cock up and lick and suck on her balls.

Anita kept pumping, deep throating all of P’s length without gagging. But Parekh could feel herself getting close as her abs tightened up. Anita stop suddenly and Parekh let out a “Ah” in disappointment

“Why’d you stop” she question Anita.

“You’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn” Anita grabbed Parekh by the wrist and yanked her down the hall to her room.

“Lay on your back, legs in the air, knees bent” Anita told Parekh. She took a deep breath and did as she was told as her eyes followed every where Anita went. She was curious as to what this woman was about to do.

Anita searched through her closet and took out a bag. She put the bag on the bed and looked up at Parekh who’s was holding her legs up with a perfect view of her cock, balls and a perfectly tight ass hole. She smirked at herself and pulled out a pair of leather hand cuffs. She used these multiple times on her different partners.

She moved over to Parekh and got on top of her and grabbed her by the wrists and hand cuffed her to the head board. Parekh eyes scanned around Anita’s body and mostly at the bulge in her sweats. It was very prominent and hard.

After Anita tied P’s hands on the bed she crawled off and slid out of her sweats and then taking off her top followed by her bra. Parekh was in heaven. Seeing Anita’s cock spring up after she slid her pants off made her get harder herself. Anita finally came over and hovered over Parekh. She put her cock over P’s and grabbed them both and started stroking the both of them.

“You like the way that feels slut? Cause that’s what Ima bout to make you” Anita growled at P.

Parekh wanted to answer but the sensation that was happening between her legs was overwhelming her. Having Anita’s cock over her’s just made it better.

“Hey! Answer me!” Anita raised her voice and slapped Parekh across the face.

Parekh snapped out of her trace and looked Anita in the eyes. She knew that she wasn’t gonna get her way tonight with this woman. She bit her bottom lip in response

“Yes ma’am” Parekh cowardly said. Anita huffed at the way she instantly gave into her.

Anita stopped her stroking on both of the cocks and started to stroke her own. She did until some pre cum appeared. She rubbed it around the head of her dick then she positioned herself at Parekh tight entrance. Her head was impatiently waiting for entrance.

“You want this cock in you slut?” she questioned P as she was still tied to the head board. Parekh looked in Anita’s eyes and nodded “Yes ma’am, I want every inch!”.

Parekh was desperate for penetration. She was breathing hard and was sweaty from the heat of Anita’s body over her.

“Please!” Parekh spoke up. She bit her lip again. Anita grinned and without warning pressed into Parekh’s tight ass. Parekh screamed and tired to hold onto something but she couldn’t as she remembered her hands were in cuffs. They were tight and unbearable. Anita continued to press her full length into Parekh while she was still screaming.

After P’s ass cheeks finally met with Anita’s hips she stayed there and watched her slut drool at the pain. All this did was make Anita more hungry for this virgin. Anita started at a slow pace with Parekh but no matter how slow or fast she went P was begging her to stop or slow down. Anita completely ignored P’s motives and went at her regular pace, skin slapping against each other every now and then.

Parekh finally got used to the length. But right when she was enjoying herself, her hole stretched more and she whined in pain. Anita had started to press in a dildo into Parekh, making this more enjoyable.

Blood started to appear around P’s ass but Anita didn’t care. She kept going faster with her pace and moving the dildo along with her.

“Ah! St-stop...i’m..” Ramya couldn’t catch her breath at all. The intense sensations that were happening to her hole made her shake and she started to tear up.

Anita looked down at the virgin and stopped what she was doing. Ramya looked weak. But this turned Anita on more. Seeing her bottom respond at how she was doing, either it be clean and fine or a bloody mess, it all made her happy. Seeing Parekh’s perky breasts move up and down as she breathed just added onto the enjoyment.

She pulled out along with her dildo she had. A stream of blood came out of Parekh’s hole and she whined. Anita uncuffed P and Parekh instantly held onto her wrists. Then she looked up at Anita.

“Come on...this is fun. Let’s do more” once these words slipped out her mouth Anita quickly turned Parekh over. She grabbed her wrists and cuffed them together to where they were behind her back.

Anita hummed in excitement and placed herself and Parekh’s entrance.

“Beg. Cause you like this pain”.

Parekh giggled a bit “Please my lovey lady, I want you to hurt me. Open me up. Make me yours. Make me cry” she whined in desperation.

Anita twitched at what she said and listened. She rammed herself into Parekh’s tight bleeding hole once again. The blood was making it easier to maneuver in and out. She liked how tight this woman was. It made her go crazy and faster with her movements.

Anita then slowed down but still had a pace going. Parekh tried to look back but something quick and painful went across her ass cheek. It was a whip. While Anita continued to pump every inch of her cock in P, she would whip her everyone now and then, just for satisfaction. She grabbed a handful of Parekh’s hair and pulled her head back so she could kiss her bottom.

She then put her hand around P’s neck and grabbed gently. Even though Anita loves seeing her slut shake and cry at her actions, she doesn’t want to hurt her that much, let alone choke her....too hard.

Parekh started to drool as she felt Anita hitting her prostate over and over again. She felt her abs tighten again as she knew she was about to come. Anita felt the sensation too. P’s tight hole was squeezing around her cock and making it hard for Anita to focus.

“Ah, harder my love. I’m almost there. Go harder” Parekh was in pain but she loved it. For it being her first time, she couldn’t comprehend this. She didn’t know this was how she was gonna lose it.

Still with her hand around P’s neck, Anita kept stroking as deeply as she could go into P. She’s never had sex with someone this tight and this was driving her mad. After one final hard stroke Anita had released into Parekh, ropes of cum painting the inside of her. P grabbed the bed sheets and arched her back as she came herself. Anita grabbed a hold on Parekh’s breast and kissed her neck, moaning against it.

Anita finally pulled out and it was a mess of blood and cum as it streamed out. Parekh collapsed on the bed and was still shaky and breathing hard from the intensity of the sex she had. Everything was hurting but it felt right. Like she deserved it.

“You liked all that? No one else has ever begged me for more. You’re a keeper” Anita said to Ram as she was still trying to catch her breath laying on the bed. All she did was a short moan in response. The she laughed a bit. Anita the finally took the hand cuffs off and threw them to the side.

Ram turned on her back to look up at Anita who was still hovering over her “Whatever you want my dear”.

They both kissed each other. Even though they just met, this kiss felt normal like they‘ve been seeing each other forever.

With Rami’s mind cloudy with orgasm, love and pain, she totally forgot about BB. But, to be honest, she didn’t care about it anymore. She just stayed wrapped in her tops black arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Too early for this? Lmk what you freaks think in the comments or i’ll commit.


End file.
